AVP Welcome Home
by RinPrime
Summary: What would you do to get away from it all? If you were nothing but an experiment? Not human? Not alien? Not predator? But a mix? Knowing that misery follows...Could you find the courage to stand against those and move on or would it consume you eating you alive? Follow Myra aka 001 as she fights to save some of her humanity that is left. I will put warnings in as chapters occur.
1. Welcome Home Ch 1

_**WARNING:**_ **CH.1 CURSING, THOUGHTS OF MURDER AND SUICIDE, CANNIBLISM**

 **CH.1 WELCOME HOME**

Ever feel as if you don't belong as if you wished you could run away and get away from it all? If you could change one thing what would it be? Myra wished for all of it. Death, to run away, be normal, not to be something everyone seemed afraid of. She sat in her "room" which had windows that made a square box. A bed and a toilet were all she had in there besides the clothes on her back. She saw the way the scientists, white coats, stared at her, scared, horrified, unsure.

They knew she could snap. Only part human…what they had done to her made sure she could never have a normal life ever. To be normal was too much to ask. Wasn't it?

She had no parents just a test tube that gave her life. Have you ever felt so cold? So alone? She was so used to it she became numb to it. She knew no love, no kindness, she became emotionless. There was nothing for her to be happy about or for. The white coats made sure she stayed docile, so they could enter her box taking whatever they pleased from her. Many scars littered her body from so many tests. Many of them agonizing.

Golden eyes snapped up to the door as her "creator", Mr. Weyland, himself entered. She said nothing watching him. He tapped on the glass smiling. "How are you 001?"

She hated being called that. She felt owned. Myra was of her own making. Something she could say she owned. Snarling at him she showed off her pointed teeth. Sharp, meant for ripping, tearing, crunching through bones. They should know they had neglected to feed her one time the poor bastard that entered her room hadn't just been torn apart, maimed, killed but eaten. There hadn't been a trace of him except the blood that adorned the glass, floors, her bed, toilet, not to mention the blood that had been all over her clothes and face.

She said nothing making the mad smirk. "Well good news is you're going to come with me on a special field trip, I may even take off your chains, depending if you're a good girl."

She blinked slowly at that. She seemed to be in thought then gave a nod.

However, she didn't consider being locked up in a room on a boat heading to who knows were off the chains. It was just another prison! She went to the bathroom to take a hot shower for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Her black hair was very shiny with green tips. Her skin was a dark tan with a hint of yellow and what stood out where her eyes. Gold. Growling she broke the mirror. Monster…she was nothing but a monster. Ignoring the stinging pain in her hand or how golden yellow blood ran to the floor she did notice however a hissing sound.

This was new or maybe she never noticed before. Her blood had made holes in the ground. Not good. If it reached the bottom of the ship, they'd be sinking faster than the Titanic. Scowling she quickly washed herself before bandaging her hand. Maybe her blood will come in handy after all.

Weyland listed to Lex talk as she was informing the crew. He didn't mention about 001 being on board not yet anyway. She was the surprise something he wanted to see how she handled out in the field. He got a bit distracted in his thoughts wondering how she would handle being around this crew out in the ice cold. He knew how much she hated freezing temperatures.

This would be the discovery of a lifetime he could just feel it. He knew it. It was a pleasure for this dying man. Hell be damned if he was going to be stopped. Leaving the bridge once his team was done headed for 001s room. He could hear the shower running making him smirk as he opened the door. "001."

No answer. "001!"

She finally poked her head out. A towel wrapped around her body to give her some modesty. "We will be arriving soon I suggest you get dressed warmly. I have no doubts you will be enjoying our stay here."

She frowned at him and held out her wrists.

"No chains this time. When we get there, we have a decent to make you don't cause me trouble I won't have to hurt you." He left leaving her there staring at the floor. Damn it all! Damn her! Why didn't she attack him make him drink the blood that was in her veins to watch him melt from the inside out?!

Oh yea…because he controlled her life. Sighing she reluctantly got dressed. Only when they were stopped was she let out. Sunglasses hid her eyes the coat was very warm with fur lining the snow pants same way. Sweat pants, sweater, t-shirt all laid underneath. Even with all the layers you could tell just how slim she was.

She knew where they were it was cold, she was not expecting ANTARTICA! NOPE! She went to turn back into the ship only to be grabbed. Forced to follow her captor she couldn't stop the small pout that came across her lips. It was cold! Freezing cold! No fucking freezing ice chilly cold!

She stopped focusing as she tried to cuddle into her coat for warmth casting glares at Weyland now and then. The words fuck you adorned in her eyes. Lex had been the only to question why she was here, the only answer she got was that she was important. When asked her name Weyland smirked an evil gleam in his eyes. "Myra."

That got a reaction. He smiled at her. Everything she was, who she thought she was and is belonged to him even her chosen name. She would do best to remember this well.

She felt tears but turned them away. She wasn't going to. She had done enough crying over this bastard! Weyland kept her close. Enough to make her feel sick. Still she said nothing as the men scouted the area the rest preparing for a decent. Staring at the hole in the ice, she could guess from the angle and size they were going to be going 29,478 ft., As far as she knew the tallest mountain was 29,029 ft. She didn't like the odds.

One mistake down that tunnel…goodbye, adios, ado. Though she supposed maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Hell, if she died, she didn't need to deal with Weyland wanting to run tests, experiments, etc. and if he died, she could be free. Win, win as she saw it.

She could see herself now, having a decent room, growing up as normally as she could, having a life. A small adorned her lips, unnoticeable, due to her jacket coming up around to her nose. Ignoring as the group gathered to discuss the decent as the put-on harness after the finished putting crates on the electric cart that would take it down, Lex again began another talk about safety blah blah blah who cares? No seriously who gave a rat's ass about what she had to say? Myra, sure as hell didn't.

She did care when she was being harnessed before having a hook go into a loop. She gave a growl soft, low, threatening, a warning.

"Oh, stop less you wished to slide down then break every bone in your body at the bottom."

That didn't sound pleasant she stopped. They were ready for the decent. Which was uneventful…the only exciting thing was Weyland slipped, went sliding, then Lex, slamming a climbing axe into his hood. Damn her. It didn't take them long to get moving again. What they saw at the bottom was short of miraculous. A temple, ancient, with Mayan carvings. Myra…felt oddly at home.


	2. Welcome Home Ch 2

**WARNING: DEATH, GORE, CURSING, GRAPHIC FLASH BACKS**

 **Ch. 2**

The temple was amazing. Surprisingly warm. Myra stared at the glyphs, carved statues, whatever caught her eye which was almost all of it. She felt something beneath her feet something alive calling. She almost crooned as she closed her eyes. Whatever it was, was in slumber. She would have focused on it more if she hadn't been jarred by Weyland. Making her growl.

"Okay let's keep moving!" Pulling her along roughly he made sure not to let her out of his sight. They didn't notice anything strange, that is unless you count the temple under miles of ice, even as they walked along the halls activating a stone.

Whatever it was that was sleeping was now awake. Myra knew it too. She could feel it. This time she did let a croon that wasn't human sounding making them all pause. Weyland shook her roughly. "What is it Myra?"

She merely smiled so sweetly it was sickening.

CLANK

"Get those lights set up over there." Weyland looked at Myra looked at the others knowingly. None of them were going to make it through today. Her heart leaped with joy at this realization. Pity really, she would have loved to have killed Weyland herself, but at this point it didn't matter much. She felt no remorse, no love, no hate, no regret…scratch hate, she hated these people.

Turning her head, she could hear the creatures call not to her though. To something searching for something. She smirked. They had released a beast. Hearing a crack, she looked over seeing some crack pen lights being dropped. It was almost time. She felt it in her bones. A few stayed behind still looking and hundreds maybe thousand-year-old corpses. Each to their own. It wouldn't be her corpse that was found.

She was getting tired of being dragged around. Around the sacrificial chamber, down the stairs she had had enough! Jerking her arm away she pushed Weyland into the wall. Her warning clear as grim satisfaction came over her hearing Weyland's pained grunt. She meant it stop touching.

His eyes met hers through the sunglasses as he held up his hands smirking. He wondered how long she would have lasted with him pulling her around. Letting out a small sound she stared around the room. Eyes on her. Snorting she wiped her head around as Sabastian cleared his throat staring a tomb like crate. "Anyone know the date?"

She watched them turn the dials listening to mechanics click. She looked at Weyland making a death gesture smirking. She knew something he didn't know. She wasn't sharing. But she didn't have to the screams above them made it obvious they woke something.

A door slid up that was when she took it at a dead run stopping the in the middle of the stairs. Something else was here. Three somethings it was with the group as they came running up Sebastian screaming. Taking her sunglasses off she shed off the unwanted layers watching as Weyland fell looking at her. "001 help me!"

Smirking she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A metal warrior, a helpless Weyland, scared people, it was her choice. For once she finally spoke.

"Help yourself." The warrior looked at her tilting its head her insides didn't glow like a normal human. It made a few noises at her distracting her from her current situation.

Yes, she understood what it was saying not only that she answered its question. "I'm just here for the ride."

With that she ran off. In a last attempt effort Weyland tried to burn this freak. It happened so fast. He didn't have a chance as sharp metal ran him through the chest. It was painful feeling it rip through his skin muscle cutting bone. He knew now what it really was like to feel death. He was now going to meet it.

Leaving the body, the metal warrior went on his hunt to find his plus his brothers' weapons before these Oomans got them all killed. Then the girl. She was not normal. She had the eyes of a Yaujta the smell of a hard meat. What the Pauk was she?! She understood what she had said too.

A growl worked its way up his throat.

Myra watched in curiosity as a black sleek looking thing she could almost compare to a cat battle another metal warrior. Curiously she was more attracted to the warrior than…what the hell should she call it? It was ugly as all hell. She tapped her chin as she watched them wrestle around.

An outer tongue came out attacking. Ick. Okay it was just one ugly motherfucker. Blood hit her as well as the wall by her burning it. It had grid marks on his head. Her stomach growled.

She looked at them. The warrior was muscular very well belt seemed to just throw itself into action. She watched in all curiosity then decided to just call it chopper. It looked as if it could rip your head off. Her stomach growled again looking back at Mr. ugly…yeah that was a good name. Mr. Ugly. She couldn't help it. She lunged

The predator knew he was done for. He had no weapons, crap spear, plus he was out of nets. The alien was about to attack that was until something no an Ooman lunged at it! He spun standing up holding his injured side.

He let out a startled trill as there was a loud crunch. Myra was so hungry…She bit through the hard shell and felt blood then meat. Juicy, the acidic blood tasted like bad orange juice, yet she couldn't stop. She tore it apart with her bare hands to get to its insides. She glanced over at the Chopper as she took a bite. She watched him as he watched her.

She kept eating from the corpse that was in front of her. It was like watching an animal. Tearing it open more she noticed some of its meat was fading away the acidic blood eating at it. She growled. Great…just great. She was still hungry. Standing she cocked her head from side to side before walking away leaving the injured giant there.

Gaping behind his mask he couldn't believe he had seen…that was not possible!

Quickly he sent word to his chiva brothers only to get one to respond. I know.

Sniffing around she knew she was being watched. This one was quiet and close. Not attacking just watching. Like a Celtic warrior. That made her grin. Celtic…spinning she was now looking right at it. She circled it sniffing a new side coming out primal. She knew she had it but this…this just brought it out in her. Circling she then was on the run. She could smell Lex and Sebastian nearby.

What startled her was the temple began to move. What the…hell. She had to move faster to avoid being smashed by walls. Her legs pumped under her screaming at the treatment. She had never been able to run like this. It felt great! The pain, the movement, the speed. Faster! Leaping by a crushing wall she leaped up onto a mantel only to be dropped down. Startling not just her but a predator who had its mask off a fresh scar on its head. Upon seeing it she blinked. That was a very outstanding scar too. She followed it to its eyes, to the mouth, it's body. Hot body…ugly spider face. Huh…She could till it must be a man it had no curves no breasts nothing screamed I HAVE A PUSSY!

Scarface…She snorted smiling at her own joke. Scar…

"MYRA! GET AWAY FROM IT!"

That made her shake her head. "I'm not the one he wants." She walked by it. "It's you. I mean you DID take his belongings." She took a deep breath eyes closing then back at them.

"I'd give it back if I were you." She waved at them they were trapped in a small room. "Have fun."

Turning to leave Scar slammed both hands beside her head. She was covered in hard meat blood. Dried now. His let out small noises worried as his eyes looked her over. He saw several scars…cuts some that were still healing. He growled. He saw they way they were these cuts hadn't been done by her. She had been tortured!

She tried to shove him away pushing harshly against his chest making him grab her hands. He let out a growl. Not okay.

Damn if she cared. She slapped him. It was with force too enough to make his head snap to the side. It flexed its mandibles irritably before roaring at her showing sharp teeth. She gave him one better standing on her toes she showed her teeth. Her teeth just as sharp, just as deadly. She snapped right close to his face. He paused faltering a little before the temple started moving.

Looking ahead he dragged her back to his kill to get his mask back on. He still didn't let go. Hearing feet he unceremoniously pushed her into Chopper who tossed her over his shoulders.

His metal dug into her stomach making it uncomfortable. He made a few noises both looked at her. They had to get their weapons for now, they sent a message to the ship. This was no longer a Chiva but a retrieve and rescue mission.

They raced through the tunnels just in time to see Hard Meats drag Sabastion down to his doom a sharp sword like tail through the female, their weapons dropped on the other side.

Pauk…


	3. Welcome Home Ch 3

**WARNING: GORE**

 **AVP: WELCOME HOME**

 **CH. 3**

How long had she been over this things shoulder? She had lost track of time. She was focused on something else. She could hear it, feel it, sense it. It made her mind feel numb. It was calling, they were calling, her yellow eyes snapped open feeling them come to a stop. The armor dug into her stomach making it now noticeably uncomfortable. She glared at the stone floor then to the side. Her stomach growled.

Digging her nails into the back of the one holding her she pushed up not once taking her eyes off the side. It was dark down that way she could see movement. There was no warning as she grabbed the dreads that hung from behind the predator, she gave a harsh pull, biting, aiming for the neck till she was nearly thrown off. Landing on her side awkwardly.

Bad news her arm hurt, good news she was thrown where she wanted to be. There were clicks, grunts, some hitting. She ignored them lunging upwards. There was a shriek her blood hit the floor bellow her, green acidic. That got their attention. When she emerged, there was blood all over her mouth. Fresh. An alien head in her hands. Mayra took a bite crunching through the tough black pearl armor.

They watched her not moving. Celtics head tilted to the side as he made a small purring sound. Reaching behind him he pulled out some form of meat stick. Long, dry, but the smell was intoxicating to her.

Her mouth watered. Dropping the head, she slowly went to them eyes on the meat in his hand. She licked her lips. He matched her speed as he knelt down as if to show her he meant her no harm. He kept purring coaxing gently. Her hand was nearly there. She could almost grab it. He let her but not before he managed to grab her wrist pulling her to him and into his lap. She would have fought but realized there was food in her hand.

Sticking it in her mouth she nibbled on it sucking savoring it for as long as she could. It was unique, unlike the alien meat that was acidic, not very reach or meaty, she noticed this one was only a little salty, with the test of spices, yet it didn't take away the natural taste of the meat. She couldn't describe it not even to herself. Creamy, yet tasted like wild game, maybe deer? She wasn't sure just that it was good.

Settling back into the behemoth behind her she continued to enjoy her little snack.

He was sure she wouldn't come to him, but he had to try, when she had come out of the darkness eating on the head of a hardmeat he felt anger twist inside him. She had eaten one before but this…this showed just how hungry she was. How starved she was.

He purred as if to reassure her that he wasn't going to hurt her when in turn it was also to reassure himself that she wouldn't hurt him. She was more than capable he was sure of that. This ooman pup was killing them with ease.

He kept his motions slow steady to match her pace as he knelt down. _Come on little pup, just a little closer…_

It wasn't any sooner had he thought that had she grabbed he that he managed to grab her pulling her into his lap. She was tiny compared to there their pups, easier to hold as well. He had prepared for a struggle instead she focused on the meat. He watched her as she nibbled sucking on it like a new born.

What had happened to her?

He noted his brothers were watching as well. They were tense stiff, angry.

When the pup moved against him he was ready to hold her tighter but instead she settled against him content. Carefully he scanned her body, looking for any signs of wounds, only to find her newest one was already healed, scaring, yet even the scar was fading.

Standing he held her gently. She had her eyes closed still eating nibbling on the meat as if she had no care in the world.

She was so happy with the taste of actual food that at that point she would let them take her anywhere. This was more than what she was able to eat when she had been at the lab. Starved for days at a time.

She didn't notice the whimper than came from her mouth her hands shake. They had been so cruel to her yet beings that weren't even human were showing her kindness. She remembered every scar, every wound she had received, though now gone, she could feel them.

The cut of a scalpel that had slit her from between her breasts down to the pelvic bone, the cracking breaking of ribs so they could get a good look at her heart, the sharp pains as they took what they wanted out of her. She remembered that one lost his hand due to her blood. He had gotten careless stopped cauterizing; her blood had eaten through his protective clothing right through his hand which had dropped right onto her right lung.

Ever been punched so hard you lose your breath imagine getting just poked on a bare lung then having a hand just drop onto it. Not pleasant. It had made her scream and nearly puke. She hadn't been given any anesthetics', nothing to put her to sleep, she had felt it all. Chained down by her wrists, ankles, forehead. She remembered his screams, as much as it served him right, she wished his hand hadn't fell right inside her.

They then removed several internal organs, turned out her body could grow more. She was a living organ donor that could regenerate her own insides including her heart. How many times had she felt death only to come back?

Pauk! Had he upset her? No, it wasn't him otherwise she wouldn't have allowed herself to be picked up. Celtic stared at his brothers, what was he supposed to do? He was purring, but it wasn't doing much good even when they joined in.

There was a prick making Mayra snap out of her memories. Looking down a needle was in her arm, she felt…sleepy. Groaning she tried to focus on the meat in her hand only to have it taken as she drifted into darkness.

Celtic stored the meat for later. He looked at his brothers sighing. "We need to get this pup out of here, and our bigger problem the queen got loose." They let out low growls.

"PAUK!" Blades sliced through a wall nearby. He was angry he had every right to be angry. Humans had ruined their chiva! Taken their weapons! Allowed a pup to come to this desolate place! Now the queen was loose!

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Setg'in, r'ka have taken over we must destroy this place, we have time to get blooded. Let's go."

"Al'Nagara is right." They readied their weapons holding the pup to him.

"Tarei'hsan you lead?"

The temple was quiet. Hard to believe hard meats were around. They had to kill the queen. End this and now.

"Al'Nagara, you take the pup up to the surface now! Join us when you have her in a safe place."

Mayra groaned feeling speed. Groaning she saw she was strapped to a sled Celtic on top of her keeping her secure. She pushed up against him kicking only to be held down more. He growled at her that was enough they were nearly at the top. Once there he shoved her off quickly taking her from the tunnel. She struggled.

He snarled behind his mask he didn't have time for this! He blinked getting an idea, she was always hungry, wanted to continuously eat. He pulled out a small bag of dried meats. She stopped her mouthwatering he was able to get her into an abandoned building giving her the entire pack well aware that it probably would all be gone when he came back…IF he came back.

Mayra watched him as she slowly ate on the meat savoring it as if it would be her last as he left. Settling she relaxed.

Rejoining his brothers was easier said than done there were hundreds of these r'ka running around! He killed a few blooding him but that was not satisfactory not until he reached his brothers. They needed to stay alive more now than ever.

Hearing a roar he knew he was close. Dropping under a hard meat his took his combistick he rammed it right up and through the stomach making hot acidic blood almost land on him. It had been a reckless move.

A move that was needed.

He entered a chamber filled with eggs his brothers fighting jumping off walls throwing their weight into the hardmeats. They needed to get this place blown. NOW! Roaring they turned back to back making a circle one to place the bomb the other two to protect. They had seconds.

Mayra felt the ground shake. The structure was coming down. Time to move. Growling she raced to the door only to stop grab the bag of meats again avoiding a beam just before it came down. Exiting the building she heard rope fast rushing smell of smoke filled her nose. Something was coming up fast. She thinks she knows who. She was not going to be taken by those behemoths again if she can help it.

The ground shook more, she felt the rumble under her feet. Before she could take another ten steps she was lifted up again thrown over a shoulder just as ice cracked. Her eyes went wide.

The hard meats were coming behind them fast. Grabbing the sled they laid side by side one on top. Unsure how to work it they just pushed the buttons until it worked. They grunted feeling the force of the pull. The explosion right behind them. They didn't say anything nothing to say, this was now a matter of survival now blooded they had nothing more to prove. They were men no longer teengers, no longer adolescences.

The entrance was coming up fast. They braced for impact as they came flying out as if shot out of a gun landing on ice snow crashing into a building. That barely fazed them. Any broken bones can be healed on the ship.

The ground shook under them cracking behind them. Now they knew this was bad! Feet pounded below them pumping the strong muscles under them. As they ran they kept their eyes open for the pup to have her die now would be dishonorable.

Setg'in saw the ooman pup running up ahead. She still had the bag of meats which amused him despite the situation. Rushing up behind her he promptly grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. She didn't even fight. Staring ahead he could feel her tiny hands on his back pushing back the bag hitting against his ass. The ice cracked in front of them they had to jump. The ooman made a small noise her nails digging into his back.

She couldn't believe scar without warning just took a leap out of nowhere causing her to drop her meats. In retaliation she dug her nails into his back. Only when they assumed the danger was behind them did they set the small ooman pup down. She looked down into the depths a sad look on her face.

Mayra looked at Celtic pitifully. She was sure he would inflict pain upon her for dropping the food. Seemingly to know what had upset her he purred trilling softly kneeling down. It was not important.

Standing up she turned her back. There was a roar making her jump as one went to grab her. There was sharp pain blinding sharp pain. Looking down there was a long black spear…she frowned not spear…that belonged to those things she had killed ate even. Looking back she saw this one was taller as she was lifted off the ground.

She blinked. "You're one ugly bitch…" The beast only snarled at her before flinging her into ice snow and buildings. She could hear angry words but she couldn't move at this point.

Intestines falling out, her blood melted eating through the ground below her. Her eyes rolled.

"Bitch…"


	4. Welcome Home Ch 4

**WARNING: INTENSE BLOOD, GORE, TORTURE OF A XENOMORPH QUEEN**

 **CH.4**

Roars bellowed out. NO! They tried to get her out of the way but was too slow. They could only watch in helplessness as she was thrown her body twisting, flopping, then going stiff as she hit the wooden wall out of sight. Setg'in drew his combistick lunging for the queen's limbs rage taking over his mind, body, spirit, everything.

His brothers joining in on the attack. The queen hissed at them using her tail to hit one away causing him to nearly fall into the depths she rose from. Lucky for him he had good balance being able to stop him on his toes. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have laughed at the near death but this was no laughing matter. Rushing back in he barely avoided being hit again jumping up avoiding another hit from the tail. Hearing a hiss and then a shriek he turned just in time as Al'Nagara threw his disks cutting through the tough armor. Only to be charged at as Tarei'hsan grabbed the tail to try and slow her down to no avail.

Mayra groaned rolling to the side. Holding her insides in her hands. She was in pain but knew it wouldn't last her body was healing slowly but surely. Pretty fast she might add. She remembered reading about heroes due to one of the white coats being a total geek. He would read them to her his comics that was until he was fired. He was becoming too attached to her.

Yet she recalled Deadpool, Wolverine, heroes with abilities. She had dreamed of becoming a hero, saving lives, maybe then the white coats would stop hurting her, but now…now she no longer cared about saving lives, not really anyway. Right now she wanted revenge. Since the humans on this expedition were dead the closest thing to her that had hurt her was the queen bitch. Baring her teeth her eyes flashed to a brighter yellow if at all possible you could have used them as a flash light. Standing up she merely dumped the rest of her intestines out. They would regrow.

They were re-growing now. In five minuets' she would be fully healed. Except they didn't have five minuets'. Wrapping up the open wound with her tatters she grabbed a harpoon that hung on the wall. This was Revenge…

Even with the three of them the queen proved to be more difficult to beat than they had may of thought. She was smarter than her offspring, deadlier, more cunning. She learned fast too. Their clan wouldn't help them not unless they were dead would they interfere.

This was a matter of honor. Yet they were getting thrown around as if they were rag dolls. If they ganged up on it she'd simply find a way to separate them, if they attacked simultaneously she'd simply push them back by using her tail and secondary mouth. They did a bit of damage to her but not enough to take her down.

They began to circle her seemingly to know what they were going to do her tail hit low scooping up snow as she flung it. For her they had killed her children. There was no mercy.

She couldn't believe how tired she felt even though she had a giant healing hole in the center of her stomach she had never felt so tired before. She wasn't even hungry then again, she had ripped all that out. Only her lungs and heart remained in place.

Jumping up on a roof she watched the battle. She frowned. They were strong alien men couldn't they take down one pathetic queen bitch? She guessed not. She'd just have to do it herself. Removing the dulled point from the gun she backed away. She would need a running leap.

Setg'in felt his muscles shake. She was wearing them down than they were her. The only thing he didn't expect was for the pup to be alive nor to be flying through the air some spear in her hands digging it into the back of the queen's neck. Of course this caused a violent reaction as the queen jerked around trying to use her tail to try to spear the young pup.

Mayra kept her grip on the spear as the beast below her thrashed around clawing trying to strike her with its tail. That's when she got an idea. A brutal sadistic idea. The spear was already melting but that didn't stop her from pulling that small hole apart big enough she could climb inside. Her clothes started to dissolve leaving her naked inside the queen's body but that mattered little to her as she worked her way down the back bone until she reached the intestines. She giggled to herself. Time to have some fun.

She began to re-arrange the insides. Tugging the intestines up over the back bone straightening and pulling on them. After she went to the stomach pulling it out of place causing juices to spill making things steamy eating away at the tender muscle and mucus under her causing a hole to form nearly making her fall out. She wasn't done yet. She punctured each lung before kicking at hitting at the over grown heart till she felt the beast have a heart attack. She worked her way up and out the mouth after tearing the secondary mouth out with her. All the while she did this she could feel the body shaking in pain as a few pained screech like cries hit her ears.

She had felt her fall when she playing Mike Tyson with her heart. Yet the best part was hearing the bitch choke on her as she crawled up the throat choking her to death.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was like watching a parasite invade the body. The wriggles they could see and squirming how the back had extended as they saw where they knew intestines were get smaller. Al'Nagara had used to mask to see what the pup was doing. It nearly made him sick yet it satisfied him as he kept an eye on her heat signature. Unsure of how she could survive such harsh acidic blood even though he had seen her eat a hard meat this was even more startling. They nearly jumped as the queen began to scream crying it was deafening. She was in pure agony.

Setg'in had to jump back as acid came from the stomach he could see a small foot of the pup as she kept going. Next thing they knew…they were having to run a few feet as she fell writhing, squirming in pain.

She chocked on a few sounds as the throat began to bulge with movement finally the queen went still except for pup that was inside her. A tiny hand came out of the mouth gripping the secondary mouth in her other as she emerged but naked, steaming, with the eyes of a pure predatory. The hole in her stomach was now fully healed as if she had never been gutted.

She looked at them tossing the tongue at their feet as if to share her victory. "I am Mayra."


	5. Welcome Home Ch 5

**Ch. 5**

They couldn't believe it! The pup had killed the queen…BY HERSELF! They seemed to shake themselves out of it as the pup began to shiver the blood on her crystalizing in the cold. She knew she was freezing quickly she ran into the warmth of the queen. She only poked her head out from the corpse as her teeth chattered. She knew she was a force to be reckoned with but when it came to the cold…Fuck. That.

She watched them with big eyes a small pout coming onto her features. She watched the one she named scar come closer to her he had nothing to offer her but the clan ship was nearby. Closer than they were expecting as it uncloaked. Several came out with fur like blankets. Scar made a small growling noise taking them. As far as he was concerned the pup was not only HIS responsibility but his brothers as well. THEY would be taking care of her. NO ONE ELSE!

Now knowing the pup's name, he would be as gentle as he could. Kneeling down he removed his mask and made a purring sound trilling gently making her look at him. He showed her the fur but she would have to come out. The fur being as thick as it was it would only suffer minor damage from the queen's blood that was now all over the pup.

Mayra made a small noise like whimper. It looked so warm and he even removed his mask. He didn't want her afraid of him. Sniffling a little still pouting she could stay in the body till it froze her along with it or go to Scar, get warm, maybe get cleaned? There were more pros than cons going to this alien than there was staying in a corpse that would freeze over time.

She nearly lunged at him to get the fur making him wrap her up in it. From head to foot so only her face was visible, making her unable to move really. He didn't want any acidic blood on him. Picking up his mask he carried her back to the ship as if she was a new born pup. Holding her gently he paused so the elder could see her. His eyes were unreadable as were hers as they stared at another. He spread his mandibles slightly making her show her teeth. That made him give a small chuff like laugh.

Turning back to Setg'in he said, "Take her to get cleaned, then the med bay, all of you." Bowing his head, he went to walk away the others following.

"Setg'in," The new blooded warrior looked back at their elder. "Do make sure the others know she is blooded." Nodding again they entered the ship.

Mayra looked up at him. "Setg'in…"

He acknowledged her but didn't stop walking. She pouted a little bit. "Mayra?" The name sounded foreign on his tongue. He clicked a bit with her name. "I like setg'in…I thought I had named you…"

Now this was amusing? Did she think them a form of pet? Making a small noise he arrived at the door that would lead him to the chambers he shared with his brothers.

"And what had you named me?" He asked as he began to fill up the bathing room as his brothers began to remove their armor, fishnets, to get comfortable before bathing as well. He eyed the pup curiously.

"Scar…I had named you scar, I saw when you had marked yourself with the blood…I thought of a Al Pacino…Scarface."

Making a small noise he poured some blue like chemicals in the water. "Scarface?"

"One of the white coats used to let me watch movies, read to me, one of the movies that became my favorites was scarface."

Smiling a little bit to himself, generally it would have insulted him if anyone else had called him a name that wasn't his own…this little pup though…giving her a quick glance he looked back down. It seemed to have made her happy. "You, may call me Scar."

She seemed to beam at him. He took her to the showers while the bath warmed to remove the blood with old rags. "Did you name my brothers?"

He began to wipe down her face purring softly as she looked at him nodding. He probed her more as he removed the fur hoping to distract her from what he was doing. Most female pups didn't like being bare even in front of their sires. She didn't seem to mind though. "What names?"

Taking another rag, he began to wipe the blood off her arms and chest. He really could tell she was a pup she was barely growing breasts. "The big one…that has skulls on him…"

"Al'Nagara…" He said gently.

"Yeah him...Chopper…He looked like he could rip anything apart. He wears those things…"

"Trophies." Scar corrected her gently.

Mayra blinked then nodded her understanding. "Trophies as a symbol of his winnings."

Scar looked at her. He was almost done. He turned her around most the rags already eaten through due to the blood. "What's the other one's name?"

"You have not named my other brother?" He asked gently as he finished wiping off the blood before turning on the shower to have her rinse.

"No, I have, I just wanted to know his real name."

Smiling he gently pushed her into the shower making her yelp softly yet she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Tarei'hsan." He gave her a clean cloth. "Wipe the rest of your body, you smell of acidic blood." She blinked at him but did so.

Walking a few paces away knowing she would answer him soon. "Celtic." He made a noise to state he was listening. "I named him Celtic, he was stealthy, smelled like the outdoors, made no movement to strike till needed…he reminded me of a Celtic warrior, then when I did see him…He had markings all over his armor."

"Those were of his kills previously before I chiva. He will add the R'ka onto it."

"R'ka?" Nodding his head, he turned back to her she was trying to figure out how to turn off the water. Going over he turned a nob that was way too high for her to reach. "R'ka, hard meats. The things we killed, you killed the mother, the queen. That trophy is yours to keep."

Looking up at him she blinked. He was only in a loin cloth to hide his privates. She saw behind him that his brothers were watching they had been listening the whole time. Smiling. She was a brave girl, smart, cunning, deadly, yet had the tendencies of a young child. Also they had noticed she seemed to not care about most things. Like her safety, her life, anything that had to do with her she didn't care.

"Those are nice names." She was startled. Chopper and Celtic both gave her a smile as she was lifted up under her arms making her squirm. "I can walk."

"Yes well…can you swim?"

That made her pause. "Swim?"

No…he had thought not. She watched them get into the tub. They all had on some form of cloth all but her. The water went up to their chests then above their shoulder when they sat down. Whimpering she practically clung to scar wrapping her arms around him. Her legs wouldn't fit all the way, she tried though. Purring he went in and held in his arm his arm under her bottom to support her.

Pups generally wore nothing when bathing, it be with male or female, the adults would wear a form of clothing around the pups depending on gender. Males generally didn't raise pups that was until now.

They relaxed Mayra realizing she wouldn't be dropped, she was warm, comfortable, though naked, she knew she'd be fine. She knew nothing of sex, nothing of intimacy, she simply saw this as cuddling a big giant alien teddy bear. Yawning she began to fall asleep pushing her face into the predator's shoulder for once being able to sleep without the fear of being poked, cut, chained down, she felt…safe.

Scar felt the pup fall asleep against him making let out a chuff. A sound of amusement. The other two looked at him before making the same sound. They let her sleep as long as possible before having to wake her. A female on the ship had heard about the pup, she didn't like the idea of pup being in the care of males, it was simply unheard of! Yet when she saw her starting to stir the pup simply clung to the male making her grunt at them handing over some fur like clothes.

As soon as the male took them without even waiting for a thank you or goodbye simply turned leaving. She would be having a few words with the elder.

Celtic blinked as the female just left. Sighing he turned to the pup. Setting them down he picked up the top one. It would hit her about the knee it was baggy enough that it would be comfy the sleeves where like thin straps yet strong and sturdy. It would be warm for her as well. She seemed to know this too.

"Those for me?" She asked as Scar set her on her feet. Nodding she seemed to be very happy and reached up to him. Chuckling he dropped it on over her head only to laugh when she fussed with it unsure on how to put the dress on. Chopper made a soft noise before going over to help her straightening it on her. He was met with gold eyes, sharp toothy smile, what shocked him was her giggle making him scoop her up as he stood.

"Med bay first then food. I'm sure you're hungry."

Nodding her head in agreement. She would do anything if it meant she was able to get food. She was enjoying her new home here…She was getting love, attention, things she never had.

It made her feel. Bitter…she wasn't at the lab anymore she was here. She may never me normal but she would have a family right?

Resting her head against his shoulder she watched as they grabbed different furs of cloth before going to change. Scar took her when he came back. The cloth they were now covered the front and back underneath they had legs that came to the thigh like shorts.

It was a different style than she had seen yet it seemed to fit him. The fur was a dark brown with black splotches almost like prints. They didn't have to wait long for Chopper to come back. He again was wearing his trophies these ones around his neck.

"Chopper?" He looked at her. "What are the skulls?"

"Trophies." She blinked at that. "Scar told me that but what they from?"

He puffed out his chest proudly. "Animals some from our home planet." He took her so she could see them and touch them. Something he would never normally do. EVER! Yet to see this pup happy it made him not care. Hell he'd let her touch all of his trophies if it meant she smiled.

He carried her as she contentedly touched his necklace.

Other Yaujtas watched gapping at them as they little ooman touched skulls that did not belong to her. Yet he allowed it.

It didn't take them long to get to the med bay, the elder was there who too seemed surprised by the fact she was touching trophies that were not hers. Yet she was not being reprimanded by the other so he said nothing.

Chopper said nothing as he set her on a metal surface. Laying her back. This caused her to nearly panic.

"Easy, they're just going to make sure you have no chest burster inside of you we will be going through the same." She looked at him he pointed to a slab by her where Scar was going through the same process. This made her relax.

The medic found nothing insider her, he scanned her on the outside as well, to be safe. These warriors had done everything to try to keep her alive he doubted they would be so kind to him if she died due to him not taking care. He didn't find any scratch or mark. The only thing he found was a small marking behind her ear like a tattoo.

Frowning he took a closer look.

001.


	6. Welcome Home Ch 6

**WARNING: SPANK**

 **Ch. 6**

Her eyes went wide. Shit! She had forgotten all about that damn tattoo! Shoving the medic back she slammed her hand over her ear nearly popping her ear drum. Showing her teeth, she gave a menacing snarl startling the medic. Her warning was very clear. Leave it alone! This got three angry yaujtas on him as well.

Scar was looking her over, as the other two cornered the medic waiting to hear what had happened.

Mayra didn't pay him much attention as she kept her eyes on the medic before pulling away from Scar. There was nothing wrong with the pup nothing seemed off anyway. Yet she acted as if the medic had somehow inflicted pain. Turning her gaze away she kept her eyes on the medic. Chopper had backed away realizing now there was no pain as Celtic also relaxed moving back towards her. She had expected to be hit for her violent reaction instead he grabbed her moving her hand looking for what had truly bothered her causing her to react again violently.

Sharp teeth hit his arm making him hiss, a low growl working up his throat, his free hand grabbing her cheeks making her release. He was careful not to hurt her even though he was fuming had it been a young blood he would have broken every mandible on his face making sure to rip one off in the process but this…this was a pup.

He would make one thing clear. Making her look at him by lifting her chin he flared his mandibles. "Do NOT bite me again pup. Or there will be consequences."

Mayra wasn't sure to show her teeth or show submission. She didn't like that he was being bossy but he wasn't beating her she wasn't in pain. Chopper made sure to keep eye contact to show his displeasure. "Do you understand?"

She grabbed his hand trying to pull away he didn't let her his voice reaching a lower level his patience wearing thin. "I said, do you understand?!"

This time she jumped. Chopper was being very serious. She dropped her gaze to show submission. Giving a small grunt of satisfaction before cupping her face he again looked behind her ear. She squirmed but made no move to try to run away.

001…what did that mean? He turned her back to face him. "Mayra? What is it?"

She didn't answer she wouldn't she couldn't. He waited a few seconds before dropping it for now. If they didn't want to tell her fine, they would find out themselves through a cyber-enhanced brain scan. Putting her on her feet he steered her to the door without waiting for his brothers.

Mayra couldn't believe she was being pushed around by Chopper. He wasn't even carrying her. He didn't look at her but walked proudly, chest puffed out, full of pride. She had to hide a giggle. He was acting like a peacock. He seemed to notice her amusement. Whatever was making her smile made him happy as well though he didn't show it.

He took her down a series of turns through the metal halls tell he reached the dining area. Most paid them no mind others who were a bit more curious stared at the pup. She sniffed the air tensing as if trying to determine if she was in any danger.

Giving a small trill like purr Chopper urged her forward, down the tables till they found an empty one. The right size for three large males. The pup could sit in one of their laps. He set her down for now watching the door way for his brothers not noticing the pup sneak off sniffing at the air warily.

He did notice however when there was a roar of pain making him spin on heel.

Mayra glared at the male that had dared grab her by the back of the neck. She did not know this male nor did she care to. He seemed like a grade A prick. Her teeth still sunk in his arm she did notice Chopper but dared not to let go. When the male moved, she sunk her sharp teeth in deeper threatening to break bone.

"Mayra let go!" She merely growled. Her yellow eyes flashing dangerously at him.

"Mayra! NOW!" He rose his voice hopping to make her listen. She gave him a steady glare. You could hear a crunch as her tiny mouth closed more. Chopper by this point wasn't sure what to do. If it had been a youngblood they would have just punched him in the face before beating him for their insolence, but this was a pup. A child, not even a teen yet. Something clicked in his brain as he remembered watching the hunts of the elders.

They had been hunting an ooman male when they had seen a child disobey their mother by sneaking away to steal an apple. Of course, stealing would have landed a pup in a strap like bag on the back so they couldn't move or get away. The ooman mother, however, merely had slapped the child on the bottom a few times.

He hadn't left her side after. He frowned how much strength did he use? He looked at her. Less than half maybe. "Mayra let go! This is your final warning! I will not tell you again!"

Again, she just scowled. The male who she had, had curled his fist to try to relieve some of the pain. Sighing Chopper popped her on the bottom making the room still. The youngblood stared at him in shock then felt teeth release as the reaction from the pup was instant. She spun around in pure shock on her face. Not from pain but from the fact she had been swatted like a child.

No other words were said as she was lifted, carried under one of his large arms, to their table where he stood with her there. She squirmed making him give her bounce. He was not happy with her now. Giving a sharp noise he continued to wait for his brothers. It only took another five minutes.

As soon as Scar was seated, Chopper promptly sat her in his lap before turning to get food. A few words muttered out of his mouth. "Naughty Ooman pup…"


	7. Welcome Home Ch 7

Laura couldn't believe it! Ooman pup!? She knew what Ooman meant. It made her blood boil. "I am not an Ooman!" She yelled out after Chopper only to have Scar hold her to him and hush her.

"Easy pup."

"I'm not an Ooman!" She growled again. Scar sighed as Celtic stood to help Chopper quickly leaving to avoid a tantrum that was probably on its way leaving Scar to fend for himself. Merely he too stood up taking her out of the mess hall, down the hall, to a quiet room where he set her down before kneeling in front of her.

"Mayra talk to me. Why are you upset?" He made her look at him when she looked away gently holding her chin between his thumb and finger. "Mayra."

"I am not Ooman." He didn't miss the bitter tone that came from her. He remained quiet to urge her to continue. "They, Oomans, hurt me! Created me for their purpose! IM NOT HUMAN! I'M NOT ALIEN! I'M NOT PREDATOR! I'M A PROJECT! 001! CREATED FOR NOTHING BUT THE PURPOSE OF SCIENCE! A…" Her voice caught as she tried to stop the tears.

"A science project…" He let out a small purr to try to soothe her. "Don't do that!" He frowned at that.

"Mayra…"

"You have no idea what it's like! To not have a name of your own! Only for it to be stripped from you as if it meant nothing! To be held down cut open every which way so they can see how fast you heal! To have no one love you! To not know what love is!" Tears finally fell.

"I lived in a glass cage where you could see everything! Watched 24/7! I was created to be nothing more than a means to an end that can be destroyed whenever they felt like it! I was the first! 001! That's my code what they named me! I hate it!" She shook more her body shaking as she could no longer stop the flow of tears. Quickly she was picked up and held.

Well that explained the 001. But now to know she was a mix. Many won't be so understanding. They would accept her as an Ooman predator but an xenomorph…she would just be a trophy then. But it explained why she could eat the xenomorphs without any dangers to her body. Making a small sound he lifted her up to his chest. "You should eat…we can talk about it later. I can hear your stomach. But first…" He took her to clean up. Wash her face dry her eyes.

"You." He said gently. "Are Mayra. You are strong like Paya, my brothers and I are nrak'ytara, your guardians. If a name you want that is yours…I shall give you one."

She looked at him sniffing. "But you should know no one can take away your name. Mayra is yours and now so is bhu'ja." She blinked at that then smiled almost giggling.

"Budda?" Scar shook his head smiling. "Bhu'ja, it means, spirt, ghost. You move well in the shadows, you can be seen when you want to be, you take down hard meats with deadly ease. Almost invisable."

She smiled at that. "Bhu'ja." He nodded. "I like it." He shook her shoulder gently.

"Your name is Mayra Bhu'ja Buukab."

"Buukab?" She blinked frowning a little.

"Our last names." Picking her back up he held her in an arm. She smiled at him happily. "You are our family."

Before he could react, her arms were around his neck in a hug. She knew it was a sign of affection due to some tv she had watched. She didn't know what love was but maybe she could.

Scar was tense for a second, was she trying to strangle him? No…she had far too much strength this was something else.

"Mayra?"

"It's a hug. Something I saw on TV. It's to show affection." She said gently.

He blinked then purred. Generally, when they "hugged" it was quick with a slap on the back ending with a shoulder shake. But for her…he could do her hug.

Patting her back he headed back to the mess hall where his brothers were still eating. They only gave them glances as he sat with the pup in his lap pulling food to her. Created or not she was here, she was strong, she would have family.


	8. Welcome Home Ch 8

" _001 wake up! It's time!"_ The scalpel closed in on her face, digging into the soft flesh under her eye working its way up. Fear clouded her vision.

Rough hands grabbed her pulling her up. "Myra!" Yellow greenish eyes snapped open as she quickly went for the kill only to be held down. "Myra!"

Slowly her vision cleared as if coming out of a dream. "S-Scar…" The predator above her who had her pinned relaxed some as he slowly moved to the side of the dip of the bed, she was in to sit himself. She blinked a few times then quickly remembered yesterday.

She had eaten in his lap, scarfing like a wild hound, he scolded her made her slow, then took to get her ready for bed.

She sat up glaring a bit. "Get me out of here!"

Scar tilted his head and chuckled. She had fought him on every move. He had to change her like a pup, put her to bed. Well a bed made for their children. She had scrambled all around it trying to get out. Only to slide back into place. Like a kitten in a tub.

"You're fine Myra, the night is still late. You should go back to sleep." He stood up.

"SCAR!"

"Myra lower your voice! Others are trying to sleep!" He gruffed out as if talking to a pup that had disobeyed its barer. Myra determined tried to jump out, the furs were slick, the dip to steep, she fell back into the center. "SCAAAAARRRRR!" Myra didn't like to complain or yell, but this was getting ridiculous!

As did Scar. In three quick strides he was in the bed, had her pinned to his side, growling. "Myra you are acting like a newborn! You stop it now! Paya would be woken by your disturbance!"

"Yeah well screw Paya!" She pushed at his back, while reaching for his dreads to give it a good old jerk. That was till a crack went off like a gunshot, pain blossomed, she let out a shocked howl of pain.

"Myra, that is enough. You disrespect others who are trying to sleep then Paya, you are exhausted I can smell it." He let her stand up right. Hissing in small amount of pain she rubbed her bottom.

"Why?"

Scar was climbing out of the dip when he looked at her. "Why what?"

"You hit me." Her pout made him sigh. This kid...Kneeling he made a soft noise. "Oomans call it a spank. I've seen it many a time. It is meant to hurt but not do permanent damage, I gave you a punishment to match your behavior."

Myra frowned at him. "Why are you acting like this anyway?"

"I don't want to be in this thing." She growled stomping on one of the furs making him growl.

"Watch your foot, those are trophies we have collected, we gave them to you so you could sleep in comfort." He pointed at her leg as if it was an offending appendage, mandibles flared a bit in irritation.

As if sensing her mistake, Myra looked down, relaxing her shoulders in a slump. "M sorry."

There was a long pause before Scar picked her up. "This is new you to you I know. You will not be doing as you want though. I told you we are your family, not your enemy. I gave you our last name." Holding her on his hip as he would a child of her stature, he rubbed her back.

"You have a busy day tomorrow. We need to remove that mark, we must check your age, you need several exams."

Myra sighed. "I-"

"Myra, we will be with you." She pushed her head into him. She was never very affectionate, but she didn't want to be alone. At least not tonight.

"Can…can I sleep with you?" Blinking Scar kept rubbing her back absentmindedly. She was still a pup. Yet if he asked why he knew she would merely excuse the request so without saying a word he took her to the large bed of furs then laid down holding her to his chest.

Instantly she was asleep Scar, though, laid there for a minuet. This loin cloth was going to drive him crazy all night. He was used to sleeping naked, due to the pup though, he could not. Well he could when she was in her bed but when she had been whimpering and crying in her sleep he had to get up and dress quickly.

Still though…the pup sleeping peacefully against his chest was worth it. Covering up, making sure she was warm, he closed his eyes. His cobi stick lying close in case any trespassers dared to enter his room.

He only hoped tomorrow would be better than tonight.


	9. Welcome Home Ch 9

Myra woke against a hard body, arms around her to keep her close, secure. Blinking a little she looked up at the predator that had her. "Scar?"

Golden eyes snapped open. He had been waiting for the pup to wake up. He hadn't really slept well due to having to be clothed, holding this pup close, as well as fighting the urge to use the facilities.

"You're awake...good." He moved sitting up taking her with him. Setting her on her feet. "Get ready to clean up. You need another bath." Standing up himself he quickly headed for the bathroom.

Myra was a bit hurt. Had she done something wrong? She then realized how fast he had walked to the bathroom. Oh...Well that explained a lot.

Rubbing her arm she yawned again. She decided to lay back down. She was not ready to get ready for anything. Not even tests. Screw that. Scowling she closed her eyes. More sleep sounded good.

"MYRA!" Myra jumped eyes wide. Looking behind her she saw Scar. He didn't look happy even as he hauled her up carrying her to the bathing chambers.

"Naughty pup." Myra scowled. She was tired!

"LET ME GO!" Scar looked at her stunned. She would not start a tantrum this early?! He growled nearly freezing in his steps.

"Sorry…" Taking a deep breath, Myra could feel his sides move with it even as he released it, he calmed.

"Forgiven. Now please do as I had asked get cleaned, get changed, get ready." He set her down. Needless to say it was a fight. Every step. Was the pup just pushing her limits? Testing his patience? She was going to learn the hard way if she kept this up.

Soon though they met up with Celtic and Rave at the dining hall. Myra was dragging behind causing Scar to give her a warning grunt. In return she gave him one of her own. This caused predators to lift their heads in stunned, awkward silence.

Before Myra could blink, Scar turned around so fast his dreads spun violently, not even taking a full step to her he grabbed her arm and roared at her. Though she didn't flinch she frowned. "You're breath stinks."

Frowning Celtic spoke up. "I think someone needs a nap later."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Do not."

"MYRA! SHOW RESPECT!" He flipped her around angrily applying a couple of stinging swats making her cry out.

"Sit and eat!" Plopping her in her chair by Rave he stormed off to get food. Rave sighed. "Myra why must you be difficult today?"

"I'm tired."

That made him frown. "You can't act like that. Tired or not. At least for the exams please behave then you can nap."

Sighing Myra looked down then began to nibble till Scar came back. Her golden eyes met his. He gave a grunt before he began to eat. A purr began to rumble making all three look at Celtic. Myra blinked relaxing. It was so soothing.

He was merely trying to calm the situation between the two. Myra was relaxing, Scar, though, found it irritating. He growled. Not in the mood for his brother's attempt to soothe his anger.

Myra touched his arm. Casting his eyes on her she was only looking down holding onto his arm with her free hand. Sorry this time would probably seem empty to him since she said it once already this morning. Still she tried.

Scar huffed agitated. "Eat then you have to go to the medbay. I'll be with you."

Myra felt her chest tighten. She had let him down...hadn't she? She felt a feeling she had never felt before. It hurt. Her heart felt tight. Was she sick?

"Scar...may we go now? I don't feel good…" That raised a concerned head. Not even saying a word she was up in his arms as he barled down the corridors past onlookers. Myra hid her face against his chest.

Scar was now alarmed even more as he entered the medbay. "Adti! The pup, she is sick!"

"Lay her here quickly!" Scar did quickly. Adti got to work on the pup running scans.

"Nothing seems wrong. Myra, little one, what hurts."

She tried to describe it making Adti blink then look at Scar frowning. "What did you do the pup to make her feel guilt!?"

Myra frowned looking up. "Guilt?" She blinked. Adti touched her head. "Scar, go. Wait outside. You've done enough."

Scar frowned. "Myra do you want me…"

"Stay…" Scar leaned against a far away in view. Adti looked at the pup. "Okay."

A couple hours ticked by. Adti looked at a test feeling instincts kick in, she began to growl making Scar push off the wall. "Adti!"

"SHE IS AN ABOMINATION! A HYBRID!"

Scar knew that she was that already. "Yes."

Adti looked at him with disbelief! "Xenomorph! SHE IS PART XENOMORPH!"

Myra sat up. She had a feeling she would need to run Scar looked at the healer with a bored look. "I know. How do you think she managed to kill the queen from the inside? From metal armour and good luck? She is also a warrior one of us, as well as human. If you wish her harm Adti, you will need to go through me and her other two brothers."

He picked up Myra. "IF she is healthy I'm taking my sister back to our dorm."

Adti tried to block the way only to have Scar flare his mandibles in threat and challenge. Knowing full well what would happen if a fight broke out here...Adti moved aside glaring at the disgrace to any civil community being carried away by a full blooded warrior.

A hiss came from his mouth.

That THING did NOT belong.


End file.
